


A Sunset's Collection

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awful AU #196, Based On A Writing Prompt, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cat, Collection of short stories, Desert, Falling to death, Forests, Ghosts, Hero and Villians, I don't really write anything shippy really, I seem to reuse names for the characters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack Conte, Kitchen Fork, Lovers To Enemies, Monologue, Other, Past Character Death, Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Base, Short Stories, Short Story, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, There are many unnamed characters in this, They were just sitting in my notebook so I had to post them', Yes you read that right, at least not in here, minor blood, minor gore, they are not the same characters unless I say so, very random stuff, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 16,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: I love writing, and when I'm responding to a writing prompt or just in the mood. I write it in my writing notebook. (Or on the computer/notepad paper.)This is a collection of random short stories I've done. I hope you like it and I'll put TWs for individual chapters if need be.





	1. Wolf Story

Once upon a time there was a little girl, but this story isn’t about when she was small; this tale is about when she was much older.

In the forest that was a mile away from her small community, lived a wolf. This wolf had been cursed after trying to defend his pups and himself from a hunter’s gun. The mother of the hunter was a witch, and cursed the poor animal after her son came home with claw and bite marks, a single dead wolf pup in his arms. Unfair and cruel as it was. It came to pass and the wolf outlived his own family, his pack, and soon afterwards discovered that his could turn human.

The wolf grew. The wolf learned. More knowledge was obtained from various sources.

* * *

**Written somewhere before 10/30/2016.**

**I basically was bored during math class (back in 9th grade) and started to type this little thing in a text box for a reflect while on a math site. I copy and pasted it and somehow sent it to myself??? Or maybe I copied it down on paper and typed it into a word document on my computer? I don't recall...**

**I plan on touching up on this again one day, so I won't say anything about this. I also know this wasn't from my notebook, but I have no where else to put it, so it goes here. (Also, I wrote this before I wrote the first thing in my notebook that wasn't an reader-insert.)**

 


	2. Random Writing Prompt

_“Wow can we just pretend, for one second, that you’re not a complete douchebag?”_

He scowled at his friend’s proposition. “No.” Ron simply stated. “No, I will not Mark. You’re going to have to deal with me. Besides, you’re all too soft. Because of that, someone is going to get killed. Heed my warning.” Ron stomped off into the lower sections of the base, trying to find somewhere to cool off. It wasn’t his fault everyone thinks he’s an ass. He’s just trying to ensure everyone makes it out alive. You can’t be soft in this world, everything and everyone wants to kill you. It’s not worth the risk, it was much too great.

* * *

**Written on 4-8-2017**

**So this was made in 9th grade. It's also the first story I wrote in my writing notebook that wasn't a reader-insert. So basically I saw this prompt on Pinterest and just had to respond to it. I quickly typed this up and posted it as a comment. I then rewrote it into my notebook. I really like this, because it's a true drabble. Exactly 100 words.**


	3. Awful AU #196

_"Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU_

He stood before the tombstone, an unsure smile plastered on his face. The older gentlemen stood behind him. The fancy big font on the tombstone spelt out a name, below it was a date. “Ah, sorry.” The younger boy spoke. “These flowers were their favorite. I couldn’t help it when I saw your garden. You take really good care of them sir.” The boy–Thomas, unsteady spoke. “Again, sorry I’ve been taking your flowers for the past few weeks.” Thomas knelt down to place the white colored beauties in front of the grave. “I’ll pay you back!” He quickly got back to his feet and spun around to face him.

A soft laugh emitted from the older man. “It’s fine. I didn’t know this is what you used them for. You don’t have to do anything.” There was a bitter sweet smile on his face, as if he remembers a scene similar to this. He puts a comforting hand on Thomas’s should. “Friend of yours?”

He nodded. “Yeah, a good one. I miss them.” His eyes went somber as he looked at the stone. “Oh, I just realized I never got your name sir.”

The other man blinked. Oh, that’s right. I asked him his name earlier, but never gave him my name. “William. But just call me Will.” He removed his hand and pocketed both. “If you don’t mind me asking, how often do you come here?”

Thomas shrugged. “Whenever, I can really. Home life’s toxic right now.” He looked back at the path they had taken to get here. “Don’t think my folks care much if I’m out.”

Will tsked. “What a shame. A young sweet man like you shouldn’t have to deal with all this—” He gestured wildly with his hand, trying to find the right words. “bs.” Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at his choice. It was a small laugh, the one that doesn’t last that long, the type you use your fist to cover up.

“Thank you for your concern sir, but I think I’ll do just fine.”

Will nodded. “If you say so.” He looked up at the sun; standing high in the sky with all its glorious, ancient power. “By the way, how old are you? You look like a high schooler.”

Thomas chuckled. “Close, but not quite. I’m 19. You?” he prompted, gesturing towards him with his left hand.

“To be honest? 21” Will replied with a smirk. “People keep telling me I look older than I am.”

The other man’s eyes widen at the response. “Oh, well they’re not wrong sir. You do look quite—” he stopped himself, “I’m sorry.” he ended up apologizing with a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

Will shook his head with a smile. “It’s fine. Like I said, many people said that.”

~The End~

* * *

 

**Oh boy, this story. I didn’t date it for some reason… I don’t know why???**

**But I wrote it in my writing notebook, and this is the story right after the last one so…yeah. You get it, right?**

**Anyway, when I starting writing this, I intended William to be a well…an old person, but then little ol’ me decided half-way to make him young so I could ship these two or something?? I don’t know what younger me was thinking. (Saying that even though I wrote this sometime in April.) :/ I honestly regret that choice. It would’ve been nicer if Will was a man in his 40s or 70s/80s. Because then he could became Thomas’s father figure…or just something of parental guidance thing. But it’s too late.**

**[Here's the link to the prompt from the Tumblr.](http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/116941769918/awful-au-196) **


	4. Little Girl (Short Story)

She was standing there. I saw her, in the alley way. I saw her by the blinking light. Red, black, red, black. The light turned on and off. It was unnerving to be here. All I wanted to do was to go home, but I was lost. Lost in this desolate place I call my hometown. My breath hitched. She came forward.    
  
She; was a little girl I think. Long dark hair, what seemed to be a thorn dress, and filthy. Absolutely filthy. I wonder who she was. I called out to her, asked her her name, and where were her folks. She didn't answer me. All I got was silence. The quiet night breeze, the soft sounds of any bugs around us. I hated it. I wanted to run, I wanted to bolt. Alas, my legs were screwed to the ground. I couldn't move. And  _ she _ was coming closer.  _ No. _ The little girl took slow deliberate steps. One after the other. A slow planned pattern it was. I cried out as the red blinking light died out. Darkness surrounded me. I could only hear my own breathing,  _ only my breathing _ .  _ Her _ breathing was non-existent to my ears. It never reached me.    
  
In the darkness of the cold quite night; I felt a small hand grip the edge of my long black coat.   


* * *

**I didn't put the date on this, but I think I wrote this all in one day? By the way, this was written on a single piece of binder paper/line paper (college rule). I wrote this since my real life friend Isabelle wanted to write something scary. I made mine and waited for her to finish hers, and then we would swap stories to see what the other did. After her then boyfirend (now ex) would read and judge who's was better. He didn't know either of our penmanship. Hers was supposed to be about a clown (as the whole clown scare thing was going on at this time). She never made it and then I lost this paper.** **  
** **  
** **I only recently unearthed it. XD Oh, the irony.**


	5. Prompt I made up

**Prompt I made up:**

_“When I first met you, I loved you so much. But now? I longer hold you with such warmth as I once did. I longer see the world in your eyes. I longer —. I… I can’t stand to look at you.”_

Manny held back the tears that threaten to spill. He took a shaky breath, still looking at the person before him.

“Is that how you feel?” Replied the dark silhouette.

Manny slowly shaked his head, not wanting to speak any longer than he had too.

The figure started too laugh, holding their stomach in a mock gesture. “I can’t believe it—oh my. You—” The man raised a hand to hide his mouth as he took a deep breath. “Manny. You don’t love me anymore? That hurts you know. What about all those times you said you love me to the moon and back while we were by the fire? I guess they mean nothing now?” Ethan’s tone was blatantly teasing; the grin that adorned his face only backed it up further.

Manny’s friends shifted awkwardly nearby, watching the exchange between the ex-lovers. Ready for a fight if one ensued.

“Fuck off.” Manny croaked, already losing the battle with his tears. He took a few steps back as Ethan advanced towards him.

“Let me tell you something Manny.” he quipped at the last word, making sure to sneer as he went. “I thought… You were like the fucking sun to me. Never thought I would be with someone like the way I was with you. But now?” He stopped in his tracks, looking at the shorter crying boy in front of him. “Now?” he repeated again, Manny’s friends all tensed up at this getting ready to fight. “I know that you’re nothing but a traitor.” Manny blink away his tears and opens his mouth to speak, to tell him why he chose the way he chose. Before he could, Ethan spoke again. “It’s not even like you just straight up left and joined them. No! You went with me, with them! Instead, you were there, not for me, not for yourself —” He got louder and louder as he yelled, “but for these blind idiots who want the world to stay the way it is! You gathered information about them and fucking left! You back-stabbed me you son-of-a-bitch.”

Everything seemed to go silent. Manny looked on with wide eyes, dried tears and a group of friends staring to edge closer to him. Ethan’s harsh expression soften, and when he decided to speak again, he was much quieter this time around. “That hurts you know…”

The on-lookers eyes widen in surprise. For some reason, that wasn’t what they expected of him. Probably because they knew him as a taunting manipulating person, someone who’d love to watch you burn with a habit of losing his cool. Guess he really did care. Or used to as least.

“Hey! I don’t mean to interrupt, but are you two done? Because I can feel this getting real awkward.” Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, Avery glared at her friends when they started looking at her. “I mean, on come. We’re on opposition sides. You two can’t talk like this forever.”

Anger bubbled from under Ethan’s skin. He wanted to snap at her to shut up. Fortunately his ride was here. The beep from his device was the hidden indicator. He smirked as the sounds of a helicopter boomed overhead. Everyone but him just stood in astonishment as they gaped at the approaching helicopter. Manny was the only one too snap out of the group’s trance. Wow, Manny’s friends are kinda useless.

“Oh? So you’re just going to leave now? By helicopter at that! God Ethan!” His voice cracked as he yelled at the smug-looking man. His fists tightly clenched.

“Eh.” Ethan shrugged his shoulders. He already lost his cool once today; he wasn’t going to do it again. “See you later I guess. Teddy-bear.” The old nickname slipped off his tongue; as if he still was used to saying it. His cheeks warned up a bit before turning around to grab onto the thrown ladder from the unit.

“Should we get him? He is escaping.” Ron comments as his eyes scans the figure climbing up the flexible looking ladder. His friend besides him shifts a bit.

“No, we can’t kill him. Manny will throw a fit if we do.” Avery crossed her arms and watched, wondering what the pilot of that helicopter must be thinking. Picking up one of their fellow men among a group of the enemy. That’s just plain weird. Eh, but she’s seen others do weirder. “All we can do is watch him leave.”

* * *

 

**Alright, so I wrote this in my writing notebook. And it was written on the ‘2 nd to last day of school’ that’s literally what I wrote in pencil above “Prompt I made up:” **

**(9 th grade is when this was written. AKA, somewhere near the end of May.)**

**I really like this story honestly, and no Ron in this story is not the same Ron from Chapter 2. I just happened to reuse the name and not realize until later. Also, I feel like you might get confuse on the part where Ethan is saying how Manny betrayed him. Basically, Manny went with Ethan on the side that wanted to do the change thing. But Manny didn’t actually believe in that stuff. He collected information and learned how things worked at their base and stuff alongside his boyfriend (at the time). He then went off and back-stabbed them. Joining the other group instead and telling them all he knew. That’s what Ethan was trying to say. Sorry, I know it’s kinda confusing when you read it, but you have to remember it is dialogue, the character’s not going to be speaking in a way you’re going to understand everything, because they already understand. It makes perfect sense from them.**

**((I also wrote myself a note for when I write these characters again, I’ll be adding a girl named Anica to the mix. [Manny’s friend.]))**


	6. Untitled

I went past the forest, what else could I do? It’s not like I have much of a choice or anything. Not this time around, not anymore. Oh God, please, someone help. Help me, please.

I let out a cry as I heard a twig snap in two. Don’t look behind you, DON’T look behind you. I attempt to even out my breathing and continue walking forward. Just had to walk forward, just had to make it to the clearing. There’s a road up there and I can wave a passing car down. Hopefully.

Going forward, I come to a stop. The scent of tar and car exhaustion hits my nose. I winkle it in disgust, but am grateful nonetheless. I finally made it, I’m finally here!

“Hello?” Without thinking I turn around, I didn’t think, I didn’t think!

I was so close to freedom and yet I looked at the thing I was running away from.

_Oh._

* * *

 

**Written on 5-31-2017.**

**I wrote this on a piece of notepad paper. In fact, I wrote quite a few things on notepad paper. (This is because I was bored while helping my mother clean. And because we were both sitting down, I would write stuff on this random notepad paper with a random pen I found. The paper would come off easily, so I have to paperclip them together.)**

**Anyway, I feel like this is an adult woman I’m writing about. (Somewhere in her 20’s) And basically she has done something like this before (many times), expect this time it will kill her? I’m not solid on the idea I had when I wrote this… And basically, if she turned around, it would kill her. She turned because the thing was the one that said “Hello?” In an effort to get her to look at it. And it worked. I guess she’s dead now. :/**


	7. Untitled

She was a golden crown, an angle from heaven. A bright halo adorned her head.

What a bright beckon of light she was.

WAS.

Now a billowing black mass of both void and rage.

She lives on in the cosmos.

* * *

 

**Written on 6-1-2017.**

**This almost sounds like a poem??? I also want to add it to my poem collection on Quotev. But nah. Also I wrote down “Now a billowing black mass of void and both rage.” But I then got a red pen (bc I was writing in black pen) and circled both and put an arrow between ‘of’ and ‘void’. I think it sounds much better like that. :3**


	8. Untitled

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

The clock went on. Making its noise. I watched it from afar. It was weird. It was normal. Like the concept of time itself. Except this clock actually exist.

Unlike somethings.

I laid down on the carpet. My arms and legs spread out. The celling was almost boring to look at. But when you look at something long enough, it will be boring. Just like ducks. Well…kind of.

Ducks are weird, like clocks.

“Honey, get off the ground.” I look over at my mom and do as she says. Instead, I go over to look straight at the clock. The clock that won’t shut up.

It’s tilted a bit.

* * *

 

**Written on 6-2-2017**

**Also written on notepad paper, bc I was helping my mother for a few days. :/ I really like this one, it’s my favorite one out of the all the short stories I wrote on the notepad paper when I was helping my mother clean. It feels like I’m writing through the P.O.V. of a child who’s brain ticks a bit different, you know?**


	9. Untilted

What are the stars? Why do you call them that? Do you even know? Have you thought about it?

Probably not. Isn’t that weird?

Balls of helium. Gases in space. Floating in place. Not doing anything.

 

Just like you.

* * *

 

**Written on 6-3-2017**

**This was on notepad paper. This was written on the last day I had to help my mother clean up, so the other stories on notepad paper were written on there because I could and wanted to.**

 


	10. It Was Raining...

**Prompt: Begin your story with “It was raining quite hard.” End it with “And then, it seemed to rain a little bit harder.” — writing-prompt-s (on Tumblr)**

It was raining quite hard. Little droplets of water splashed against anything they could hit. _Plint, Plint, Plint._ It was almost a rhythm. Nearly. Gray clouds dominated the normally blue sky. Creating what seemed to be a bland looking day.

Of course, this made people scurry about. Going every which way, trying to block out the rain with their umbrellas. A few were wet, but most managed to keep dry. Cars were splashing rain water out of the street, people were tripping on the sidewalk, and the wind seemed to take pity on everyone and not show up today.

Drivers were going slow; it was raining after all. Now of all times would be a time to be careful. Nobody wants to get into an accident. This also meant honking. Even on a rainy day, it was still loud out here. Much to the dismay of others.

There was the one girl, a pretty young one at that. She was soaking wet without an umbrella to be seen. She took off her shoes and socks awhile ago too. Tossing them aside once she deemed them unuseful. The little one sang in the rain. Twirling and dancing down the lane. Many onlookers felt concerned but none reached out, hoping or thinking the next person would do something. Or that her guardian(s) were nearby. They were all erroneous by a long shot.

The small child went about her way, eventually opting out to slide into the road. Or perhaps it wasn’t that way at all. It was very cloudy and rainy that day. Things get muddled on days like these. Both in time and in memories themselves. It’s not like anymore was going to be able to recall. They were too busy keeping dry.

The car didn’t see her; and she didn’t see the car. It was perfect. So as her gurgle croaks filled with blood and became more liquidly in sound. The red fluid and bile filled her throat and choked her. The small child’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her fragile frame dwindled from beneath the unforgiving metal machine. And then, it seemed to rain a little bit harder.

-

**Written on 6-18-2017.**

**Ok, so this was written in my writing notebook. I was at my mother’s really rich friend’s place, which was huge of course, and they basically hired my mother to housesit for 2 weeks. The family was going on a cruise to Alaska I think??? There were a lot of people going; I think there were 13… (I remember the grandparents going, the baby, and the friend (maybe one than one) of the teens (all boys). The only sister was like…21. She looks 16-17 though…**

**It was awkward being there even though the kids were my childhood friends, and I was older than most of them (although, shorter). So I started writing in my notebook since I didn’t have anything else to do and was bored. I had this prompt saved on my phone, so I started writing.**

**I was just randomly writing, then before the last paragraph, I suddenly had the urge to write out the** **sentence:** _Her fragile frame dwindled from beneath the unforgiving metal machine._ **So I ended up killing her. And I imagined this little girl to be about 4-6??? I wasn’t my originally intend to kill her, I swear.**

****


	11. Untitled

There’s always the guy and girl who get together for each other’s looks. I don’t understand how it starts; I don’t understand how it ends.

And yet I do. The beginning is flirty and sweet, something on the tip of their tongues. The ending however is bitter and loud. They find out things about each other and split. Not wanting to deal when things get a bit too real.

It’s always fun at the beginning, but messy at the end.

How do they do it?

And what even is the middle? How do they hold? What do they talk about? How will they do?

I wonder.

-

**Written on 6-16-2017.**

**I got bored later that day and wore this, because I do not understand couples who don’t really know one another, and got together because of looks. Or 5mins interactions. ((I wrote this on that notepad paper.))**


	12. Free Writing

It was a bright sunny day outside. The wind was softly swaying the flowers and grass. It was a bit too bright out, but that’s alright. People were outside regardless, just with sunscreen this time around.

Bugs of course, fluttered around in air. Landing on plants and people; food if they were lucky.

“Do you think we can have a picnic?”

“No, there’s too many people here. There’ll be no room for us.”

“Aw…”

“Tough luck man.”

Katie smiled, “So…no picnic?”

Tom gave an unimpressed look at her. “No. Although, we can get ice cream.”

“Yay!”

“You’re paying for your own though.”

“Fine by me.”

A fly flew pass their face. Katie swatted at it while Tom caught it with his hand.

“Ew…”

“Hush you.” He walked over to the trash and wipe away the fly remains with a tissue, promptly tossing it into the trash. Katie walked over and handed him a wet wipe to clean his palm.

The End

* * *

 

**Written on 6-7-2017**

**I was bored and wrote this (in meh writing notebook), which is merely drabble honestly.  By the way, I wrote this in black pen, but in purple pen, I underlined the word ‘they’ in the second paragraph and wrote a note: ‘referring to the bugs’**

**That is all I have to say.**


	13. Untitled

Oh? And she believed it? They believed it? Without question? Without much thought?

Anything could be coming out of my mouth. I could spew both lies and truths with this mouth. With my tongue I can condemn you, but I won't; not now.

They don't bother to think, they just nod to the words I say.

Is it trust? The way I speak? My tone?

Making you believe without a question on the tip of your tongue; within your mind.

Why?

I should not be granted such privileges. 

-

**Written on 7-3-2017.**

**I wrote this on the notepad paper and it's basically saying how I'm confused on the fact people believe what I say without question.**

**I can lie, and people nod along. I say bullshit to explain stuff, and people act like I'm a textbook. (Not that I don't explain things accurately, I do. However sometimes I don't really know what I'm talking about, so I explain stuff based off what I know + educated guess.)**

**I get it. I'm smart, quite, known to keep my word; but still! I feel like people look at me like an innocent little sweet thing. Which I just that's my fault for acting like that... I don't know. I always just surprised just how much people trust me.**


	14. Untitled

I couldn’t stand the screaming. It was loud, it was ugly. I hated it. But it continued all through the night as the fire burned. Dear God was it was loud. Damn those plants, the weird blue and white trees screamed the last scream their victim let out. And as they burned, the people laughed. What a weird planet, really.

I needed to leave, I had no more reasons to be here and the sounds were insufferable.

Goodbye.

* * *

**Written on 8-8-2017**

**I wrote this while in school. (I’m a 10 th grader.)**

**Basically, this is based off these tree plants on this other planet. They’re from a story I made up in my head from/for when I was/am bored.**

**I drew a picture on the page (in my writing notebook) I wrote this on of one of the trees.**

**There is a forest of a bunch of these things. They have tendrils that either come out of the ground or from above??? I don’t really remember…I haven’t used these guys in a while. I think it might have been string up from the ‘trunks’ of the trees??? Again, it’s been a while since I’ve used them.**

**Anyway, there is always this fog/mist in (and a little around) the forest of these guys. They feed off people, and when they eat a new person, another tree springs out (at the edge of the ‘forest’), and the person bones will be inside of it. And I remember that the floor was the green color, but since this is an alien planet, it was some type of other thing making it green. Anyway, they basically distributed the nutrients to the ones that had eaten last. I remember making the line between them being sentient or not real blurry on purpose??? And making the people in my story unsure of how they scream the last scream of a person they killed??? (on purpose)**

**They also lead people in by letting the victim hold onto their tendrils and lead them deeper into the forest since the ones inside don’t get as much nutrients as the ones on the outskirts.**

**Also, the person the P.O.V is in was not part of my story that had these trees in them. He is just some random person??? I just added this trees in 'cuz I really liked my desgin.**

**((Will post pic later))**


	15. Untitled

Running after her was really useless. It’s not like you can really catch up with her. She’ll disappear once you got too close. She’ll cry, drawing you close, and once you come to your sense, you’ll realize that you have no idea where you are. She’ll get you lost, who knows where; you might die, you might not.

* * *

  **Written on 8-8-2017**

**I wrote this in school as well. Had a supernatural girl envisioned (teen or young adult) in my head when writing this. Don’t know why, but I know that a male is running after her this time around. Maybe two guys.**


	16. 'Wall Story'

“I wonder what’s beyond that wall.” My friend besides me ask. I look at him, with a confused expression.

“Wha?”

My friend waves his hand towards the object he was speaking of. “The wall.” He repeats. “What’s beyond it? Do you ever wonder?”

I blink at him. “Oh.” My eyes wanders down to the grass we were sitting on. “No, not really. Why?” His blond long-ish hair sways in the wind. He looks surprised.

“Not ever?” He gasps like a fish. It’s kinda funny. I giggle at him. “You’re crazy. How can you not wonder? There could be anything beyond there. I want to know what.” He gets up and brushes off any grass from his pants before offering a hand to me. I gladly take it.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

We walked back home.

* * *

**Initially written on 8-9-2017**

**Addition** **date(s) I worked on this: 8-10-2017**

**By the way, literally all the people I’ve shown this to has liked it. They kept telling that it is interesting or that they want to know what’s next. But I wrote this as a quite thing, so not even I know what’s out there.**

**My big brother (my only sibling) keeps urging me to make this into a book, and so does his/mine friend. Who like 22 or something? Around my bro’s age.**

**So I’m making this into a novel. I’m planning on 3 books. :)**

**P.S. I didn’t actually titled this story; I’m just calling it ‘Wall Story’ since that always how my brother refers to it too.**


	17. Princess Of The Damned

_Princess Of The Damned_

_Write about a princess (or prince) who returns to their family castle to find it…empty. Is their castle the same way they left it, or has if changed? And, worst of all, what would this character do if they saw a strange, shambling, creature walking towards them?_

 She stepped inside, the stone floor causing a ‘click’ sound to emanate throughout the emptied corridor. After all, the flat heeled shoes she daunted always alerted others of her presence first. Her eyes glanced around; everything seemed to be in place. Everything looked…normal. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where was everyone? When she arrived to the castle’s gates, no guards were stationed there to greet her; she found not a soul when climbing up the flight of stairs either. There was no animals to be seen anywhere, nor could she hear the sounds of the birds. Well…that was a lie; she could still hear the faint noise of a bird call once and a while in the distance. Still, her point still stood. Where was everyone? Or more importantly, why did they all just abandon the castle? It’s a fortress of solitude; in a sense. “Absquatulate.”  The single word parted her lips in a whisper. It was the only word she could think of that fit what happened the best. Or at least, what seems to have happened. Who knew what events actually transpired. Regardless, the Princess was well aware of one thing, she was terrified.

 The silence was almost deafening. She suddenly hated it. She used to love the clam, peaceful, silence and the white noise that accompanied it. But now it was almost taunting in nature, trying to confuse and scare her. And it was working, she was confused and scared. She shook her head. She was a princess, and she was going to find out what happened to her castle; to her people.

 The situation was almost comical. She had left for 3 days. Looking for these birds of her desire. And now, when she returns? The place she calls home is desecrated. Reduced to runes. And why? For a reason she will never discover? She scowled. She had to look around.

 She walked along the long red narrow rug, her shoes making the only noise she could hear besides her own breathing. Doors passed her by, closed and untouched. The lighting through the window illuminated her surroundings. Nothing, there was nothing. The princess was expecting to find something soon, anything. There was nothing in the hallway, she should stop looking here, she faced a door, one of the many guest rooms for the nobles and visitors her parents invite time to time. Her tan hand grasped the door handled. She swung the door open for dramatic affect. The room was dusty and empty, which was weird. Kinda. _Why is it dusty?_ She wouldn’t know. The room was windowless, no wonder it was so dusty, and the air was stale. She walked back to the door and prodded it open. She turned back to look back at the bed. The sheets were a plain brown color; the walls were a dark grey. _Whoever decorated this room has terrible taste._ The pillows lay near each other and the princess wanted to punch them, she wanted to scream, to cry. _Why, Why, **Why?**_ “Why is there not a soul here? Why am I the only one? Have I blasphemed against you God?!” She screamed at the ceiling in anguish. A whimper left her. Why was this happening?

 She lay on top the bed’s blanket, staring intently at the ceiling. She did not want to sleep. She wanted to find out what happen, to find the others. To know where they went; where her family went. But for now, she knew she needed to calm down before she started panicking. For only five minutes she lay there, with her eyes closed.

 Then she heard a noise that was not of her own.

  A footstep echoed down the hall. A footstep that no one could have made. In the back of her mind for a second, she knew that this should’ve made her feel better. That this meant that someone else was here, she wasn’t, and won’t be alone anymore. But this brought no comfort to her. Instead, it brought chills down her spine, made her body run cold, brang crazed fear into her head.

 “No…”

  _Something was here, something was here, something-_

_Thump_

 A whimper. A shallow breath. A shaky hand covering her mouth. She had to leave, get out of the castle and into the village far below. Surely there still will be people there? Right?

 More noise, but it seems to be getting quitter. Whatever was causing the noise was getting farther away from her. Now was the perfect time to head for the exit. The princess picked herself up, and tiptoed over to the door, not that tiptoeing did much good in quieting her steps. She peeked over the doorframe and upon seeing on one on either sides of the hall. She stepped out, not bothering to close the door behind her. The sir was quite once more. The coast seemed clear, and off she went down the hall. She knew she was located somewhere in the west wing. If she followed a certain path, she could access a shortcut somebody close taught her. It wouldn’t be too far away from her current location. She could make it, right? The princess sure hoped so. Her shoes clicked against the floor, she could hear her breathing again. It was painfully obvious. Glance to the left, glance to the right. No one was left, no one would find her. She was alone once more. And now she had to escape.

 Down the corridor, into a wide hall. She navigated towards the exit. Something in the air felt wrong to her, she felt something get closer to her. Something was there. But she didn’t see it, nor could she hear it.

 She could feel it.

 Scared and determined, she picked up her pace. Going into a dead sprint. She could make it —she could make it!

  _Thump!_

 Her blood ran cold. _What in the name of God?_ What could possibly have made that noise? How could she not have heard it come nearer? The princess began to tremble and softly cry as she pressed forward. The young lady tried to entertain the thought of her just being silly, that she was afraid of nothing. It was merely a normal person whom she was advancing away from. Nevertheless, fear and confusing swarmed around within her very being. And she could not take it. An exit was her only desire at the moment. She would unravel the queer anomaly that plagued her castle after she arrived to a place of sanctuary. “Oh thank you heavenly father who art in heaven.” The princess placed a hand to the door for support as she caught her breath. She must act quickly. Just open the door —

 “What?”

 The word was so weak from her mouth. The sight before her made her stomach flip. It was a passageway. The door led to a _fucking_ passageway. Bile traveled up her esophagus, but she swallowed it down. Her stomach acid burned at her throat. “What the fuck?” She screamed scared out of her mind and sick. She felt _fucking_ sick. “No.” she refused. “I went the right way, this is the door!”

_Thump, Thump, Thump…_

 “Why” Soft, careless, question it was. One that would never be answered.

 A pungent, foul odor pervaded from behind her. She gagged at the scent. It was horrid. Oh God. She could hear its breaths. It had labored breathing, with raspy intakes. The girl born into a monarchy slowly turned her head for what she was dead certain would be her last and final time. She knew her utter demise was to her backside, even still, she could not —would not accept this rigid faith.

 It reached out an abhorrent, emaciated mangled hand…

* * *

**Initially written on 8-13-2017**

**Addition **date(s) I worked on this: 8-14-2017, 8-15-2017, 8-16-2017, 8-18-2017, 8-20-2017, 8-21-2017, 8-22-2017, 8-23-2017, 8-25-2017, 8-28-2017, 8-29-2017****

**This thing is like…7 pages long but it’s only 1352 words long…**

**I really liked this prompt so I wrote for it in my writing at home and school. As you can tell, it took me forever to write.**

**Anyway, here’s a drawing I did for. It looks nothing like my art style for some reason??? And I colored it shittly.**

**Prompt pic:**

****

**[Art at end](https://sta.sh/0o15dbm9pla) **


	18. Untitled

 “Whomever shall I be, if no one will be me?” The spirit floated above the colorful vase. Swaying slowly back-and-front. Its body like a weird ragdoll.

 “Oh my God—I don’t care! Shut up!” He threw his hands into the air above his head. He covered his ears and walked away from the…thing.

 “Why don’t you care? Why must thou hate me?”

 “Shut the f-… Ok, look. Don’t talk like that. I-You obviously don’t actually talk like that. That’s not how people talk back then. You’re doing it wrong! You’re faking!” He screamed at it. “Now leave me alone, or I’ll make you go away.” He glared at it, and the spirit sunk back into the wall. The boy huffed and turned around to walk back into his room. He jumped back into bed, and took out his phone. Reaching over to grab his earbuds on his nightstand. Maybe he could just listen to some music and go to sleep. He didn’t feel like doing anything today. He’ll eat when his parents get him. The boy dozed off into a dream-filled sleep.

-

 “Wake up! It’s time for dinner! Did you finish all your homework?” His little brother called out to him. Even walking over to him and shaking him in an attempt to walk him.  

 “I’m up, I’m up. Stop.” He groaned into his arms that covered his face. “Go away you like radish.”

 “No.”

 The boy got up and ripped the earbuds off himself. He threw them to the other side of the bed. He slid over to his charging station to plug in his phone. “Shoo! Go to the kitchen.” He ushered him off and trailed after him. Hopefully he didn’t fall asleep when eating with his family.

 Wait…where was his ~~older sister~~ sister? He glared at the wall. Now what the fuck were  they doing? Where was she?

* * *

**Initially written on 8-30-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 8-31-2017**

**I wrote this in my writing notebook in school. I just wanted to make a ghost-seeing person be somewhat of an uncaring asshole who is doesn’t want to deal with ghosts’ shit. Also…I wanted to make a ghost that was trying too hard to be…cool?**


	19. Untitled

 There once was a witch, was didn’t know what do. She watched as the hours passed by, too lazy to decide what to do. And it was fine, for a while. But the others will come to hunt.

 They were out to kill her, rid her of the world. How queer. Why would they? How could they?

 Does anybody even know what they are doing anymore? They said the deed would be done by the sunset’s end.

 Oh well, her existence was pitiful anyway. I do hope they do it quick. I wouldn’t want anyone to suffer, even a witch who doesn’t know what to do with her existence. Not even her. :)

 The witch did notice.

 She lived, and that was all.

 At least she knows what she’ll do.

* * *

**Initially written on 8-31-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 9-1-2017**

**I wrote this in my writing notebook at school since my phone die, so I couldn’t write on my phone for my fanfiction.**


	20. Untitled

 “Does anyone know where we are?” a man shouted. He waved his arm with velocity, mumbling things as he went. He was grouchy and upset. Plus, he was very much lost, where was he? He had no idea! “Motherfucker.” It was a huff and a puff; he looked back at the 3 people behind him. 2 of which, he actually knew. The 3rd was a mere stranger to him. He was a teenage boy, randomly hanging out in an abandoned base of sort. His female friend had allowed the teen to travel with them. Walter himself didn’t mind, but his friend Preston did. Regardless, Angel went with them. Yay. Another one added to their party.

 “No, we’re lost Walter. Stop whining already. It’s not going to help us any way.” Terry spoke from behind him. Walter heard Angel giggle at her comment. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

 “Ugh, can’t help it. We’re in the middle of nowhere!”

 “We’re in the middle of a desert after leaving a dilapidated town.” Preston pointed out. “There’s obviously a witch nearby. All this illusions with us, she’s playing us.” Walter shrugged. He guessed Preston was right, but it could be something else causing this. Not just a witch or warlock.

 “So?” Walter grunted. I swear to God, once we are out of here; I’m going to end up strangling somebody. Don’t know who, but someone.”

 “What do you mean there’s a witch here…?” Angel spoke up; his voice was quiet and weak. Being in the back made his voice even quieter. The adults all turned to look back at him. Terry spared him a pitiful look.

 “Oh honey, remember we said we’re hunters? We meant it.”

  Walter sighed. He could feel a headache forming. He guessed that this would take longer than he had last anticipated.

-Fin-

* * *

**Initially written on 9-1-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 9-5-2017, 9-6-2017, 9-7-2017**

**Not at top of the paper:** *the man is this story is an older person. Like in this 40s PPl he know are in their 30s and last person is a teen

**As you can tell, I wrote that note very quietly, I almost don’t understand what it said. But, you still get it. And yeah, I wrote this one in my writing notebook as well.**

**I really like this piece. I love this piece. I wrote more for this. I plan for these guys to be used a lot.**

**I remember I wrote this in English class (10 th/now) and asked my teacher, Ms. Prez to help me come up with names for them. She gave me Walter, I come Terry (bc that name sounds weird to me, so I named her that) and Angel I already had down before I asked for help. And I got Preston bc I have never seen that name except on Campcamp, which I had recently got into when writing this. He’s have favorite character in that show. I wrote this thinking I wanted to write something with older adults in it. And added a teen just for the hell of it.  **


	21. Vent Writing —Hatred

 She screamed as the knife pressed her skin and lunged into her abdomen. It was painful, it was _deep_. She screamed for help, she screamed for it to stop. She wanted out.

 But it wouldn't happen. Not with the person doing this to her. It was gruesome, it was horrid. "God!" She cried out. "God help me!" But it was only heard, not answered. The man reeled his face in disgust.

 "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Now..." Each word was a pause from his mouth, the last word drawn out. Showing his anger through his words. "Your voice is so annoying. It's ugly." He spoke. "Just die."

~The End~

* * *

 

**Written on 9-7-2017**

**I wrote this (in school) because I was mad at my mother. Ewww, this thing is sad.**

**I always cringe and flip pass this page in my writing notebook anytime I look at this.**

**Bleh.**


	22. These Characters Again

 Manny sank into the soft sheets of the bed. It was relaxing to say the very least. He was tried by then and wanted to take a nap. Manny closed his eyelids and thought of nothing; trying to get sleep to take him. He blanked out. 

 Ainica looked down at him from above. It was slightly creepy to be watching someone like this, and she knew that. But she had to! Just like she did for everyone else. Although this time she wanted to ask him something, but he was sleeping. So she'll wait. Wait until he wakes from his slumber. "Ainica, what are you doing?" She turned around to face the owner of the voice. 

 "I could ask you about the same damn thing. What are you doing in his room?" Her long black hair fell over her front, covering most of her outfit. 

 "Tsk, tsk, little girl. _I_ asked first." Avery waggled her index finger at Ainica. "So, I would like an answer from you." 

 Ainica huffed at her, moving some of her hair aside. "Alright." Her gaze landed on the older person. "I wish to ask him something, but he is not in a state of consciousness."

 Avery shifted her lip to the side. "Ok, you're going to wait for him to wake up. You will be standing there for hours. He's tried." She walked over to her, not daring to actually touch her, but it shoo her out. "And I'm here because I wanted to see if Manny was awake." 

 "Then we both should remove ourselves from the immediate premises?"

 "Step looking at me with them big ol' eyes, and yes. We should." Ainica moved froward to link arms with her, but she step sides her. "No. Go first. I'll follow behind." She walked pass the smaller girl and looked down at Manny. She slipped a piece of folded paper into his pocket and turned around. As she turned back to leave, the room was vacant of Ainica. Avery sighed and walked off to find the others. She'll never understand that girl. 

* * *

**Initially written on 9-7-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 9-8-2017, 9-11-2017, 9-12-2017, 9-14-2017**

**I wrote this on the same day as the last one. I actually don't remember that fact, but, you know whatever.**

**Anyway, this was in my writing notebooks and I also did it in school.**

**I wrote this note on the sideline that said:** soft blue eyes an long black Asian hair

**This is talking about Ainica, the character I noted about in the first time I wrote about these characters. You know, in Chapter 5.**


	23. Free Writing

  "What song are you singing?" She asked. Looking at him from her seat. He shrugged at her question; continuing to sing the song. He got to a part where it was weird. And she asked him again what song he was singing.

 "Kitchen Fork."

 "Kitchen Fork?"

 "Jack Conte. Look it up." He continued singing, while the girl went back to her phone.

 "Oh."

 "Yea." He hummed a part that needed be. While she got up to get more apple juice boxes for the two of them. She came back with four and handed him two of them, ripping off the straw off her and stabbing it in. 

 "It's sunny today."

 He didn't reply, opting for nodding as he went back to words. It really was sunny out today. Funny how they were out sitting on the roof. 

* * *

**Initially written on 9-15-2017**

  **Addition date(s) I worked on this: 9-16-2017**

**I was in the office while waiting to be picked up after a nasty fall during PE. (I even sprained my knee cap pretty bad and had to wear a knee brace for a few weeks afterwards.) I got bored waiting for my brother to come pick me up. (He bought me fast food that day!) So I wrote two sentences and wrote the rest of it the next day. I think at home???? I don't know.**

 


	24. 2 Men, 1 Woman, and 1 Teen

"She's in there'?" Angel whispered as they neared the door. Terry, Preston, and Walter had their backs to the white wall of the structure. 

"Yes." Walter whispered back. He was a tad bit glad that the boy at least whispered his question, knowing that the witch was just on the other side. "Preston." He urge and nodded his head to the doorway. 

"Hold on." His friend grinds out. Preston reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baton that elongated as he whipped it in front of him. He dashed into the room, a feminine screamed was heard as the other two adult slowly treaded towards the doorway. Angel firmly held the sword in his hand, something Terry gave him earlier to defend himself. 

"Stay here until we say so." The teen nodded and Walter rushed inside as soon as he heard Preston give the signal. He felt the wipe in his hand, the handle decorated with rubies that placed like a flower of red. The shiny gold and pink + red whip looked very put of place. But the acquired it from a magical girl, so he didn't care all that much. Terry went in first, her right hand clutching the charm of her necklace; the source of her power, after all, she primarily fight with her voice. 

-Time Skip-

Angel swung the sword; nearly hitting his own foot in the process. The witch's hand come off with a spray of blood. She let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and agony. Preston came back up from behind her to lock her into a neck-hold while the boy went to take off her other hand. Even more blood sprayed and she started to choke. A harmonizing voice summoned a while veil to wrap around her mouth to silence her. "You fucking bitch!" Walter spat out his fury at her and warped the whip like rope around he body. Preston dropped her to the floor, and she went down with a sickening crunch. 

"Do we let her bleed out to death? I don't think she'll live very much longer." 

"Nah." Preston answered re boy's question this time. "We rip out her heart. It's the source of her power." He wiped a line of blood from his mouth. At least they got that done.

* * *

**Written on 9-18-2017**

**As I said in chapter 19, I really like these characters so I ended up writing a lot for them. Here's the second time I were them. The witch they kill in here is implied to be the one that caused that illusion in the first installment.**


	25. Falling off a Cliff

**Prompt I made up was:** _Write someone falling off a cliff and the journey they have as they descent below._

 

 Air rushed pass their face. It was strong. Really strong. Like the rough winds of the Bay Area in San Francisco on one of them cold, windy day. When people said you feel weightless when you fall from a high distance, they've all been lying. They felt heavy as all hell when falling. They could _feel_ all of their weigh and more. They were so heavy. It was actually kinda weird, but now was not the time to be thinking about it. Not now, not ever. There wouldn't be a next time. They were going to hit the bottom below within minutes, and nobody would know. They would die and become a missing person's case. _Oh God._ How horrid. How awful. _Fuck!_  They didn't want to die. At least this wasn't their fault. Someone else pushed them off the cliff to descent below into the waters. "AHHHH!" They started screaming at this point, flailing around their limbs for no reason but the amount of air rushing at them. They could not hold still. But who would? Tears formed in their eyes, from not wanting their life to end and the air hitting at their eyeball. They were so very dry right now. Their mouth was dry. So it went shut. So did the eyes afterwards. They heard EVERYTHING get louder and their heart beating like the wheels of a train right before they hit...

 Their body was hacked to pieces by the rocks living in those angry waters. 

* * *

**Initially written on 9-20-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 9-21-2017, 9-24-2017**

**I wrote this at school at first (was bored in class so I made up a random prompt) and wrote the rest of it at home! Bye! ^^**


	26. More Than an Apple

 Ethan ran a hand through his hair for no reason in particular. He was just waiting. Waiting for the helicopter to open the latch. He and a few others were going to parachute down below when they got to the desired location. His brown eyes looked boringly up at the red paint on the wall of the storage interior. The brush of blond that painted the top of his dark hair contrasted in the dim lighting of the place. He sighed. Parachuting out of an airplane wasn't fun, although it was far from boring. He just didn't partially enjoy or care for it. His eyes cast downwards. Manny would never do something like this. That boy was deathly afraid of heights. "It's time. We're here. Jump." The crackle of his earpiece went through, the voice of the main pilot with his ugly deep voice. The annoying sound of the floor split. Opening to let everyone off. It was time, so they jumped off.   
  
-Time Skip to Which They Land-   
  
 "Wow, look at this! It's too dry!" Brigitte scuffed their shoe along the sand and dry dirt among the floor. Dragging the flat heel of their mostly white and gray footwear.   
  
 "I know, we're in the desert." Ethan grumbled out. On cue, a Wrangler Sand Trooper II came rolling in. Two men were loading onto it where it stopped to get them. "Get on." One of them grunted. Another Wrangler Sand Trooper rolled in and Ethan get onto the first one. Brigitte of course hopped onto the same one he did as well. One other person got onto, and the rest went with the other Wrangler. They drove off towards the town. They weren't really in the desert, well, they were. But not in the endless amount sand part of the desert, more so the edge of it, where sand meets dirt and rock.   
  
 "So, how do you like this?" Brigitte swung their lanky legs back and forth from their seat besides him. They had their long dyed-blue hair out into a bun, already coming undone from the shaking of the jeep. "Tsk, man, I just put this back in a bun after that fall!"   
  
 Ethan huffed. "It wasn't a fall, we were parachuting. And," he leaned into his seat, "yeah it's nice sitting, but I rather be doing something." Brigitte giggled in the background. And the sight of the town got closer and closer. The hum of the vehicle was almost lethargic if it wasn't for the cacophony that accompanied the tires as they went over the sand.

* * *

**Initially written on 9-25-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 9-28-2017, 9-29-2017, 10-2-2017**  
  
**More of the whole thing with Manny and Ethan thing. (Characters from both Chapter 5 and 22.) Anyway, I wanted to write more for Ethan's character's and introduce another character that's on his side. Their name is Brigitte. I had their designed based off of  Bridgette from the original concept of Miraculous Ladybug (the PV version). Even took her name??? Kind of?**  
  
**The note I wrote at the top of meh paper (in me writing notebook) was:** Agender  
Female  
named Brigitte friend? w/ Ethan  
  
**I imagine that Brigitte is a crazy-bitch for a better lack of terms. They are Ethan's partner for the most part as he can stand them for whatever reason. I imagine it is because he feels comfortable around them, because he understand them. Or at least he think he does. However well he can deal with them, he isn't exactly all too fond of them either.**  
  
**I guess Brigitte is empty in the head. It's so full of dope and shit, they can't think straight, it's all muddled. Everything for them is muddled, but they believe in the cause and** **want to change the world. For the better. Because Manny's side wants to keep things the way they are, so a prophecy and be fulfilled and the world will end. ((Uncertain if Manny's side doesn't believe the world's gonna end if they maintain it the same, or they do know, but  just don't care. It's the way things are supposed to be with them.))**

**As for the title for this chapter...I don't know man.**


	27. Untitled

  
Forward and back; it'll be messy. It may not be what you want, and perhaps it'll never become what you want. But know this, you'll never get anywhere by the way you're acting. Be more accord my child. And lit the way on fire.    
  
>:)

* * *

**Written on 10-8-2017** **  
**   
**I wrote this on a piece notepad paper. This was the last one. Damn this one was short. I'm,,,not even sure what I'm writing.**

 


	28. From The River

 Kelly held onto the old pocket knife in his hand. He had found it while going treasure hunting in the river. It was among his favorite finds of the day. His friend, Mark, was trailing behind him holding the camera they used to film the search and post it onto YouTube. Kelly felt the wet bag slap against his leg for what seemed to be the millionth time. The bag contained the rest of his finding, which was basically all the lost stuff from within the river. The straps of the bag were currently tied to his pants. It swayed back and forth hitting him as the two friends walked home. "Do you have the right stuff to clean that thing? It's kinda rusty. Looks like a..." Mark asked from behind and seemed to pause for a moment, set on deciding what to say next. "I don't know, somethin', that's for sure." Kelly stopped to turn to his friend. His mouth was pressed into a thin straight line.

"You got a point there; I don't want to get tetanus, but I'm pretty sure my dad has the proper supplies. Besides, if he doesn't, we can always pawn this." Kelly waved the closed knife around before going back to continue the track back. Mark caught up with him and the two friends went home.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Is that all you want?"

"Yeah Kel, that's fine. You keep the rest of the stuff as always. Throw away the rest if ya don't want it."

"I know." Kelly pushed the rest of the items on the table into a pile. He began sorting out what he didn't and did want. "Funny how we found $20 in coins today. It's weird how much people drop coins into the river. Like seriously, empty out your pockets beforehand."

"I know!" Mark picked up a plastic bag to put his share of items into. "How many times have we found a phone that probably fell out while somebody was canoeing?"

"Too many times to count."

"That wonderful." Both boys laughed at the joke that wasn't all that funny, but it was funny to them.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Mom, you can come in! This is not my room; it's the spare room."

"Dude, how do you know it's your mom?"

"My dad's verbal."

Kelly's mother opened the door and peeked through the crack she made. "I just want to know you're still in there. How the search go?" She stepped inside and places two juice boxes down and a bag of Cheez-It crackers. They murmured a 'thanks' to her. She leaned against the white table. "Make sure to tell me when you guys are done. I'll drive you home, Mark."

**-Time Skip to Nighttime-**

Kelly jumps onto his bed; his black n' white pajamas contrasted harshly against the yellow and orange of his resting place. It looked like a slash of white paint among a flower field of warm colors and such. There's a bit of rebound or recoil that comes with throwing yourself onto one's bed. Kelly turns over to lie on his back. The ceiling greets him with its light-green glow-in-the-dark stars. In all honestly, he doesn't remember when he had the stars put up there, but then again, maybe his parents picked them up without him asking. He doesn't recall what happened, although he didn't care too much. Kelly closed his eyelids, not bothering to pull his covers over him. He thought about nothing and allowed sleep to take him into its cold but comforting embrace.

**-Time Skip a Few Hours-**

_Clash!_

Kelly shook in his bed, he propped himself up to scan the dark room.  **He heard it.**  It was a crashing sound. Something in his room or maybe even in the hallway, had fallen.  _What the heck..._ He thought. Should he stay in his warm bed or look for —yeah he was just going to look for whatever made that noise. He slipped over to the side of the bed. His feet touched the cold tile floor, and he hissed at the serration that the cold floor mimicked.

**-Morning Time-**

Mark jumped when he heard the ringtone of his phone go off when he was reading the book, The History of Skateboards. He bookmarked his page and leaned over to grab the phone that was sitting just shy of a few feet away from him. "Hello?" He asked once he tapped the green circle, not really bothering with checking the caller ID, which in itself, is a bad habit one shouldn't do.

"Yo bro, it's me."

"Oh, hey man. What's with the call?"

"Ok, so, I had this really weird dream last night that something fell down and it woke me up. And for some reason, I knew that the old fancy pocket knife I-well, we, found had something to do with it. Then I woke up."

"Weird. Why does this warrant a call though, Kel? I'm usually the one calling you." Mark placed his book down, he'll finish it later, now was the time for talking on the phone.

"Well you see my dear friend," a bit of humor was evident in his voice, "I can't seem to find the damn thing anywhere! It's gone! And I know you didn't take it with you, I placed it into my drawer after you left."

Mark hummed, he understood. His friend was just panicking a bit over that weird dream and the fact he can't seem to find the object that's scaring him. "Do you want me to come over to help look for it? I don't have much to do. Summer vacation is boring, man."

"Yes please." Kelly answered a bit too fast, causing Mark to laugh.

"Ok, ok." He repeated. "I'll see what I can do. I'll text you if I can't come."

"But...you live like, a block from me?" Kelly's question wasn't really a question, more like a confused statement in Mark's opinion.

"I know, but you know how the parent units are. Sometimes it's no, sometimes it's yes. Like I said, I'll send a text your way if I can't make it." Mark hanged up and placed his phone on the nightstand nearby him. He sighed. All he wanted to do was read, but he guessed there were other times for that. As he got up to ask his mom if he could go over to Kelly's place, something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. His head tilted a bit to glance over at his work desk. There was an old semi-rust pocket knife that sat square in the middle of his desk. Mark doesn't own a pocket knife...

* * *

**Written on 10-16-2017 and some other day, I don't know, I didn't write that down.**

**This was not actually written on paper, but more so was an creative writing assignment for 10th in my English class. I got an A on it, but this story was a copy out to me. It was only 4 pages, but I wanted to make it 8. I ran out of time though...**

**W could write whatever we wanted so...**


	29. A Hat And A Cat

 The black fur-ball scurried across the floorboards beneath my feet. I just looked down below as the kitten, small as can be, went by. I wondered why it was there, but I guess the host must have it as a pet of sorts. How cute, but I just want to eat my porridge.  
  
 "Aw! How cute!" _Oh God, please no. Don't fond over that thing. S_ he picked it up. My friend cooed over the little animal, giving it air kisses and talking in baby talk to it. I rolled my eyes. _Must she really do that?_ "Oh, Minnie, what's this little guy's name?" My friend asked the host, Minnie.  
  
 The host chuckled and gently pried the cat from my friend, Tata, hold. "This little guy's name, is Tom." She walked over to a pet bed to set him down, then walked back to our table to sit. I shook my head. This was silly. I just wanted to eat my porridge.  
  
-

 "Well that was nice, and good. Thank you Minnie." I took back my top hat off the table and placed it back where it belonged. She smiled at us and nodded. I linked arms with Tata as we left. My friend tries me an I don't trust that host. Great.

* * *

**Initially written on 10-27-2017**

****Addition date(s) I worked on this: 10-31-2017**  
** **  
** **I was really bored in class one day but couldn't think of anything to write. So I came up with that really bad crappy title and wrote the first few lines. Then this happened. Even I want to know what's next. And I wrote this! (Yes, this was written in me writing notebook.)**  
  
**I think the person who's POV this is, is a man.**


	30. One For The Moon

 It felt like forever, the night was damp, but chilly. A cold breeze constantly nipped at my exposed skin. I felt stupid being here outside like this. I didn't need be here, yet stranded I was. I looked up to the moon, it was the whole reason why I was here in the first place. I wanted to hear something, someone, anything honestly. But it was that normal white noise and the ridiculousness of the outside noises. Nothing that would alarm me happened. A pity really, but the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go home. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
  
 I made a promise to the moon. I will do it, so I shall. 

End Game

* * *

**Initially written on 11-1-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 11-2-2017**  
  
**I wrote this in my writing notebook. I was thinking about the song I Made A Promise To The Moon by Jason Webley. I just wrote randomly. I feel like the person narrating is a man. Yeah, we're talking about a guy here. **


	31. Dream and Wake

 "You need to run. This isn't going at work." Preston turned towards Angel. He was rigid and stiff. He grinds his teeth, his eyes were in a craze. Blood seeped from unknown wind from his skull. Angel was scared, he dropped his sword and ran in the opposite direction. The weapon hit the floor with a clank! It was unnaturally loud in his ears. It echoed all over the place. Ricocheting all about.  
  
 Angel woke up.  
  
 He was nested between Terry and an awake Walter. The older man was staring at the wall across from them. Terry was still dead asleep as always and Preston was sprawl out on the sheet on the floor. "Um, Walter?" Angel spoke quietly like usual, unsure and uncertain as ever. Said man glances over to Angel, he didn't answer at first, just halfheartedly waved at him. Angel automatically nodded along, just a habit formed from his life style. Although he guessed that this was his life now. The conversation died then and there. An awkward silence hushed over between the two of them.

* * *

**Initially written on 11-6-2017**

****Addition date(s) I worked on this: 11-9-2017, 11-13-2017, 11-15-2017**  
** **  
** **Another installment of the guys from Chapter 20 and 24. Written in my writing notebook. I wanted to have an Angel piece, but ended up with this really short tid-bit. At least you can see this really awkward interaction. It feels natural though, like this would definitely happen.**


	32. Middle of the Night

Prompt: _You have not experienced true fear until a poster falls down in the middle of the night._

 

 You're still awake, tucked under the cover like a snug little kid. It's quite warm under there. You don't want to move; to turn over to see what caused the poster to fall. But it's the dead of night, your windows are closed and no light is bouncing anywhere. It's pitch black, completely dark. You're scared, very scared. The type of scared in which you want your parents. You have that chill run through your body despite being quite warm and comfy at the moment. That noise you heard was a poster falling to the floor. It's the dead of night—-how? Or...what?  
  
 You close your eyes tighter than before. At least you don't hear any other breathing besides your own. However this fact in itself could go toward the outlandish theory of source being supernatural. But don't think about that. Just strain your ears to hear anything else. Any after noises you can pick up. Being blind as a bat at the moment will force you to use your hearing. That's just how it is, so be it. No other noises but your own breaths and beating heart. You...feel that something is behind you—-or is that just your mind playing tricks on you. How can you know; how can you tell. You don't. You don't know and that's what scares you.  
  
 You don't know, the unknown is scary to us all.

* * *

**Written on 11-23-2017**  
  
**I wrote this in my writing notebook in my home. I saw that prompt and I had to write this. XD[Link to where you can find the image](https://me.me/i/you-have-not-experienced-true-fear-until-a-poster-falls-6313839)**


	33. Prompt I just made up

**Prompt I just made up:** _"No, no, no! You're not doing it right!"_

 I grind my teeth together. Oh boy, this guy is really getting on my nerves. It doesn't matter how many time I do it. He still finds something to complain or bitch to me about. There are different ways to do this. If he doesn't like how I do it, then he an do it himself or _hired somebody else_ . I roll my eyes, I'm ready to throw a quick quip at him. "Alright then," I nearly hiss, "how about you do it?" He looks at me as of I was a madman. _What's you don't want to do it?_  
  
 "Good Heavens, no!" _Ugh, why does he have to screech?_ My employer looks very offended? "I hired you for a reason. Why would I want to do _that_ ?"  
  
 "Because it appears that you hate the way I do this."  
  
 He huffs at me, he literally huffed at me; like a child! "Shut up and listen to me. You have to do it like this..." I drown out his talking and grip the wrench. My hand is a fleshy cage around the handle if the metal tool. My jaw tightens, my frown deepen. He falls down. One of the hands slowly reaches up to touch the stream of red coming down his head. "What...? What the hell are you doing!?" He yells at me in confusion. I can see his eyes, they harbor disbelief and anger. Fear as well, I mean, who wouldn't be? I do believe that anyone would be scared if there were in his position.  
  
 I raised the wrench above my head one more, the man puts his in front of him, as if that would help. I swung it down upon him with both of my arms. Again it hits his head with resistance. The noise it make is...queer. Not a 'thump' or a 'squish', but a mixture of both.  
  
 I over-reacted. I know, I'm aware ; but hey, at least he shut up. Now I have to get rid of his bones and flesh; but first, I must finish the task he hired me to do. Perhaps I'll loot him afterwards...  
  
-Time Skip-  
  
 All is that should be done is done; expect for the man's body. What was his name again? Roddrine? Whatever, that's suitable enough for him; eh...probably not. I still have yet to dispose of his body. I could just drag it out or chop him up. Or...well I could always just throw him into a muddy secluded pond somewhere where many people don't venture in. I don't know just the place, but I think I know where to get such information...

* * *

**Initially written on 11-26-2017**

****Addition date(s) I worked on this: 11-28-2017, 12-1-2017**  
** **  
** **I was bored at school, made this prompt up, and then my brain went in the 'murder someone' direction. Oh boy. X(** **  
** **  
** **Wrote this in me writing notebook. ewe**


	34. I Love You

 I once had a lover in my life. It didn't matter what I did. This person always stayed around, always was by my side and I loved them for it. I loved them so much. They were just...they were a warm body against me at night, was a hand to hold when I was feeling lonely, my rock when life was dull and I was numb.  
  
 God, why did they stay with me? No matter what I did, even when they found out about me, and who I was, where I was from, and who I knew. They stayed. They literally decided to be around me and all of my many friends. I was confused, baffled even, but joy spread through my heart. My organ that pumped blood throughout my broken body. It was a long time. The two small dress-ones behind me, one of the future, one of the past. A general of red watching over me. I had the one of the single eye and teeth floats about. The winged beast, an insect too. Then there was _them_. My many trolls too; of all colors.  
  
 My old 'team' found them. They didn't leave, just…was shared between us both. I want to die. The path I'm going is horrid, I see it all going to shit. I'm too powerful, my friends too loyal. I'll lose myself and I'm scared. Too dull, too numb. I'll be a tyrant so enough.

* * *

**Initially written on 12-6-2017**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 12-7-2017, 12-8-2017, 12-11-2017  
** **  
** **I wrote this in my writing notebook; in school 'cuz I was bored.** **  
** **  
** **So, there is this Voltron fanfic I have all planned out. I spent 2 whole months just planning and thinking it out. I took me two hours to tell my bro about it, and even then I wasn't done. (Even after I was still thinking and tweeting out finer details and things of the such.)** **  
** **  
** **I planned for me to start writing for it during the summer break, but now that's I'm in it (and the fact I'm in a foster home now) I'm not to sure if I will...** **  
** **  
** **However I literally brought an Xynthii JUST for this story. They costed $65 dollars… I really wanted one in my story…I had a role for him…so I got one.** **  
** **  
** **Anyway, this is through Lance's POV. His lover is Matt (don't ask) and the others are the Alien OCs I have planned for the story. The red general is a gem (Imperial Topaz), the dress-ones are Sapphire are Padparadscha (Steven Universe), the winged beast/insect is this Stinkbug Gwen (Ben 10) design someone made that looks very different. I wouldn't have know what they were going for unless you told me, and then…you know, Alternian Trolls. :/ (Hometuck)** **  
** **  
** **Anyway, I will never have this in the actual fic. But this was like…a small warm up I wanted to do. Because honestly, this is a God-awful piece.** **  
** **  
** **Written in my writing notebook.** **  
** **  
**


	35. Going Away

"Just think, in a little bit we'll be out if here and very far away. I don't know about you, but I'm glad, no—eager even to get the hell out of this wretched place." A smile found its way onto my face. This was certainly exhilarating. The wind was chilly smacking against my face. My hair was whipping behind me like an ugly wave of boring color. Mell* was sitting next to myself; on this aircraft of sorts? There was no roof to the ship, just an open air of space. The person operating it was turned away from us. I just… I couldn't believe it, we were getting out of dodge. Mell looked out with wide eyes at the blur of our surroundings. Passing us by, and us passing it. I scooted closer to my friend.   
  
 "Are we ever coming back to kill them?" Mell brought up her knees to her chest. "It only seems fair. It's terrible there."   
  
 I squint as her. "Look, if you what to go back to exact your revenge. Go do that. I am not going back." I lean back to support myself on my hands. I'm comfortable in my seat, I'm good. All done with that to. "Ugh, ain't nothing going to make me come back." I lean over to the side to see the view. The wind blew into my face, stinging me and making me eyes water. Hopefully none of us fall off and down into the passing lands below. Just a little longer and goodbye to this place. Things seemed to be going our way. No more long hours of work and physical labor. No more beatings or whips. I hated when she would step on and kick at us with her heel boots. I wonder what will be beyond me, and how we will live our life's afterwards. "That fucking belligerent whore." I mumble to myself as I watch the sky. Mell hums in front of me. Or something…like that.   
  
 :) 

* * *

*Mill

  
  
 **I was trying to indicate that Mell was pronounced like Mill. I wrote that in pencil on the top part**    
  
 **Initially written on 12-22-2017**  

**Addition date(s) I worked on this:  1-4-2018, 1-5-2018**

  
  
**Written in my writing notebook. This was the last story. After this one. I got another got I found in math class (11th grade). I feel very attached to this old notebook. I've had it since I was in 6th grade (it was my notebook for Tech class) and I decided to draw a rose in it (in pen, it didn't look that bad). Then I wrote a reader-insert in there, then starting writing short stories or tid-bits :) of boy. Just to warn you, the short stories I wrote in my new writing notebook, area longer. Just not the 1st few…**


	36. Untitled

 Once upon a time; a phrase used in tales of sorts. One that is used with no regard. What it really means is to say that once, somewhere, in a timeline or area, something happened or that someone had existed. Whomever they may be, wherever they may be. They had existed, somewhere in your mind. 

* * *

**Written on 1-10-2018**

**The first entry I wrote besides the Preface in my new writing notebook. Also the last one was a red 70 paged one from 6th grade. It was my technology class. So I had a smaller amount of pages to write in.**

**Writing notebook 2 I found under my desk in Math class (10th grade). It had really neat math notes in it, the the guy only used pencil and highlighter in it. So I took it, erased all his notes, and now I’m using it as my new writing notebook. It’s a white Five Stars 2 subject I think? Maybe a bit thicker than that.**

 


	37. Untitled

 Give me a break, give me a boat. Let me afloat. I’ll sail away, I’ll sail away. I’ll be back another day. Far away. Far away.

 Not a dream to 'break away’; not a dream to 'leave’. Not a dream to 'get away’; not a dream to 'be’. But something I’ll know you’ll force me, shove me out. Because this is how the world works, in this side about. We think I should want this, but I have my despise, and I don't know what I want, only that I want to die. Not the point however, although there was nothing. 

 I don't get what what I'm writing anymore, this is ALL for nothing. 

 So please, give me a boat, sent me afloat. 

 Fly away, fly away. 

 Ha, not really. I’ll drown. 

* * *

**Written on 1-11-2018**

**I wrote this in me writing notebook 2. Um, so this at first was going to have a meaning, but then it just kinda turned into this mess of muttered unadulterated garbage. I don't even know what the meeting is and I hate it.**


	38. Last Time

**_Prompt:_ ** _With that she walked into the rain and didn't look back._

 That was the last time anyone ever saw her.

 She disappeared after that. No one even heard about her after that. She become a rumor after that, a whisper in the wind. A quick tale to tell your friend while eating lunch with them. _I_ missed her. She just disappeared…as if she walked right into an abyss of void. Floating off to God knows where. We lost her that day, the rain took her. She walked in and never came out. That rain took her away from us. Took her away forever and ever and it wasn't fair. She didn't have to go there! Didn't have to leave! Why did she find solace in the rain?!

 I think about her every now and then, but even then, sometimes I have to remind myself she existed, that she was real at some point. But I guess she isn't anymore.

* * *

**Written on 1-16-2018**

**After two rather crappy entries in my new writing notebook, I finally make one that I actually like. This one is from a writing prompt. From www.tomiadeyemi.com, can't link the picture so just look up the prompt and you'll see it.**


	39. Wind & Rain

 Wind and fire, sand and rain. All that makes no sense to most people. Including me for the most part. Only recently have I come around to understand what they all mean together. I don't think you’ll ask me what it all means, because I know for a fact that you most certainly do not care. Who would in this modern day n’ age. You only care about what’s on your phone.

 They mean many thing, but still have one meaning in the same. A purpose. A purpose to exist, a purpose to create, a purpose to mix, fuse and become something greater–or weaker if that’s the yielded result. It's boring, I know, but you’ll understand later what it really means. It might take you years for it for it to totally get through your skull, but it will. Hopefully; and when it does, it might not have been worth it, you might even roll your eyes and hit yourself on the forehead.

 Regardless you still know such information, then you’ll understand and why l learned everything that I did.

 But you don't care now, do you?

* * *

**Initially written on 1-26-2018**

****Addition date(s) I worked on this:**   **1-27-2018****

**A monologue much? The part I wrote on the 27th was on BART while I was on my way to my brother’s new place. As that was day (27th) he moved out, I was also with two of his friends who are also kinda my friends. I wrote 'cuz I was bored. I don’t really know what was going on either, but I tried to go for that ‘I know you don't care, but here it is anyway; approach. I think it worked??? Written in my 2nd writing notebook.**


	40. Water Falls

 If water drips from a leaky faucet, will you fix it? Of course you would! It's annoying, meticulous, and above all wasting water.

 What happens when you can't stop the leaky faucet? Why you call a plumber silly! But why, why do you? Is it the noise, forever a never ending noise only escaped by itself. Is it the bills? Water bills can be quite expensive. Wouldn't want that now would we?

 You're asking yourself why you're still reading this, you think it's boring and pointless. _That's the point!_

 Why?

 Why do you think this? Do you even know why!?

 No!!!

 Do not give me those plain ol' answers, I want you to really think about it for a while. Think, but that isn't something you can do now, is it dear?

* * *

 **Initially written on**   **1-27-2018**

 **Addition date(s) I worked on this:** **1-29-2018**

 

**Written in me 2nd writing notebook. As you can tell I had no idea what to write, I started this on the same day my brother moved to SF. I think I made this on the BART back to my city with my brother's friends.**

 

 


	41. Wake

_"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, what's wrong?" The hero shuddered from the dream-startlingly vivid. Of fighting, and faces, and the icy clench of betrayal in their chest already fading in consciousness. And yet, they couldn't stop crying. Shoulders close, tucking the hero's head to their chest and making soft, soothing sounds. "Bad dream, huh? It's alright. Nothing will touch you while I have you."_ The hero clutched the shirt of the villain, tears were streaming down their face. The hero couldn't help but whimper like a scared little kid. The villain caress their hair, running their hands through it every so often. "It's okay baby. Calm down." It was early in the morning, dark outside and quite. Birds were still asleep. The local ones at least, were not awake yet. Soon to be though as expected by everyone.

 "Where am I?" Their voice croaked and was messed up by the crying.

 John,—the villain, laughter softly. "In my arms."

 "No." Yoko, the hero, wrinkled his nose. "Where—-" he hiccup, "where am I?" He looked around, his face still pressed against John's chest. It was familiar, yet at the moment he felt empty-headed.

 "At home dear."

 Yoko steadied his breathing and stared at the wall across from him. In the poor lighting, he had a hard time differentiating the color of it, he guessed white. He felt John brush some tears away from his eyes, wipe the ones staining his face. "I feel ill."

 "I know honey."

 "I feel sick." Yoko felt John brush a thumb on his cheek.

 "Do you need to throw up?"

 "No." He took a big gulp of air. "Can I have water?"

 "Sure honey, stay here." John let go of Yoko, letting him shift on to the bed. The taller figure disappeared into the doorway of the bedroom. The man left behind closed his eyes and leaned back into the headboard. His thoughts were starting to clear up. He recalled where he was. This was _their_ room. He lived here in this house with him. He was safe here, John was his lover. Here he was safe and warm.

 The night terror was a lie.

 John came back with a cup of water like he said. He sat at the side of the bed to hand the other the drink. "Thank you."

 "You're welcome." Yoko brought the cup up to his lips to drink. The water was icy and refreshing; it sent a chill down his spine. The cold spread through the lining if his esophagus. He sets the cup on the plain-looking nightstand to his left. "Are you ready to go back to sleep, or…?" John left his question open-ended to let the other answer. He sat back down onto the bed and went to rub Yoko's back.

 "No." He gripped the pant leg of the other. "Stay with me?" He inquired.

 "Of course." John pressed a kiss against his forehead and moved to the inner part of the bed. Yoko crawled to his lap. He hugged him, making the other chuckled. "You're so needy." John buried his face in his black hair.

 "Shut up." The semi-command was muffled by time and space, and the day went on.

* * *

 

 **Initially written on** **1-30-2018**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 1-31-2018, 2-1-2018, 2-2-2018, 2-6-2018, 2-7-2018**

 

[The prompt's from this.](https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/159388591638/anonymous-said-could-we-maybe-get-some-glimpses)

**Written in my 2nd writing notebook. I made a Beetles reference, am I cool yet?**

**But, yeah. I actually ended up really liking this one, this is the first piece that's not garbage in this notebook. I also ended up writing more for these guys and...I made a back story. Not sure if I'll tell you guys or not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Sorry I made it gay though...**


	42. "Home"

 A woman walked down an empty corridor with a teenager trailing behind her. Her hair just a tad bit longer than shoulder length; it was one of a darker color. A necklace shifted; swayed side to side. "I think the others should be over here." Terry gave Angel a side smile, one that wasn't fake. She couldn't help but adore the teen. Maybe it was because she need had any kids herself, or maybe it was because she had always been the baby of her family. She wanted to help this kid as much as she could. Besides, he is traveling with them now, extra help is always nice and he can’t seem to stomach much food anyway, so at least Preston wasn’t complaining about him being dead weight or another mouth to feed. It was worrying though, but it made sense considering where they found him.

 Walter and Preston were walking out of one of the many rooms within the structure. The two of them had talked to a ‘higher up’ about the kid they picked within an abandoned base. Both Walter and Preston weren’t to sure on what to do with him. By the time they finished talking to Mister McNamara; Terry had gotten Angel to follow her, in turn they met in the middle. “Oh, convenient.” Walter gestured to the others.

 “So we talked to Jim, he said we could keep Angel.” Preston shrugged to no one.

 Walter gave Preston an annoyed took, the frown in included. “You talk about him like a stray cat or dog we found.” Memories resurfaced, times of wet dogs in the rain, of cats on the curbs. Those were the days. Nice golden days with pie and a father’s kiss, one with excellency. 

 Preston looked as if he was about to roll his eyes, instead he repositioned himself towards Angel. “Sorry, you can stay with us. He said if we wanted to keep you.” The brown hair man leaned back against the wall for support, he had a feeling a conversation about this subject will pursue. He felt his gaze steadily make its way over to Terry. She wasn’t paying him any mind, she was too preoccupied with flashing the teenage boy a toothy smile. It was…rather sweet to see her in such a good mood. She’s been going all mama bear with Angel. It was endearing to witness, to say the least. Could quickly become irritable if it went certain ways, however Preston doubted that, Terry had a clear head; there were people to kill*, things to see.*

 “Do…” there was a moment of hesitation, when Angel scrunched his face, looking like he was trying to find the right words. “You guys live here?”

 “Sorta.” Walter answered. “Think of this place as a base.”

 “Headquarters.” Terry piped up, with a bored expression.

 “ _ Headquarters. _ ” He reiterated. “This is a headquarter to our hunter group. There’s many hunter groups and organizations out there. Ours is just another cog in the long run.” He scrutinized Angel’s expression; he definitely didn’t fully answer the boy’s question. “No and yes. We live here but it’s not much to live in besides, most of our time is used for either tracking down someone or traveling to get to them.” The 40-something year old turned back to walk away, expecting the others to follow him. “There’s a few other who should be around here, but you’re the youngest. This isn’t a place for kids.” 

 “However you’ll make good bait. You just need to learn the ropes.” Preston recalled that girl** in the blue dress with her curly black hair. Her chocolate skin with mocha eyes, or at least he assumed it would be that color. She was bait. She knew what she was doing, they educated her in that crap. He inferred that the girl was someone daughter.  _ Fucking psychics _ . “Yeah.” He said slowly, “You’ll be bait.”

* * *

**Initially written on 2-13-2018**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 2-15-2018, 2-16-2018, 2-20-2018, 2-22-2018**

 

**Another chapter for well, you know these guys. From chapters 20, 24, and 30.**

**Heh heh, foreshadowing. >:3c**

**The notes I wrote onto sticky notes that I put on to the page:**

*When it says kill it means supernatural people, as they consider them people as well, well, most of these things anyway. 

**I envisioned this girl to be DARK skin, with short-ish hair. Big nose maybe? Kinda like my mother’s? 

 


	43. Well In The Garden

 There was legend about the well in the garden. It reminded me greatly of the garden from my favorite book, The Secret Garden. Old, dilapidated, rundown like a ghost town; it was overrun by vegetation, reclaiming its land. Dead plants littered the place like beer cans and glass at a public park. Birds and squirrels both went about and around this place. It was quite. The well itself wasn’t much to look at. It wasn’t grand and beautiful, the place was ugly and unkempt, something you don’t want to step in. That’s why I always wore my rubber rain boots when I loitered there. Why does everyone envision the well to be made of brick-shaped stone, something ancient, something malevolent, some even think peaceful. No, the well was a solid one-piece looking tube. Similar to an industrial-stone drain pipe leading to man made waterways in the city. Far away from the heart of it. The well was plain and ugly, not much to look at. Think of it as the reverse personification of Sarah, Plain and Tall, but the well was not tall. Not to me at least.

 There was nothing magical about this place…just something empty, it unnerved you because you knew a place like this used to be filled with people. Now it was barren of human life. Expect for young people who wanted to check the place out for themselves expecting a scare. On the other hand there were people, both homeless and not who come here simply to do drugs, the garage on the floor was proof enough. Oddly and thankfully I have never encountered these type of people here.

 You see, there was a legend about the well in the garden of a private estate the owner scarcely used. Some said a multitude of people fell down into it. You can’t buy into these kinds of stories, they’re unreasonable, but it wouldn’t be too far-fetched to say that someone at some point fell in. It was bound to have happened. Again, there was a legend. I recall hearing one that went like this, a spirit or ghost of some sort lived within the well, and would attack anyone who dare to venture in the surrounding territory at night. The most outlandish one I have hear by far must be the legend that a creature, no, demon that vaguely resemble a woman with long black hair—you know, the cliché scary trait. With too many arms, much like a centipede. Some say her top part looks gorgeous, others say she’s too pale and hideous. Eyes too wide and mouth far too large for her face. Apparently she lives in the well, which, apparently, was sealed by a priestess or something along these lines. The well is the only thing keeping her there, if it’s desecrated and/or destroyed, she will be released upon us. I hear others say she’ll eat us and some say that’ll just let her out in general. Stories, legends, tales. That’s what they are. For the most part they’re uninteresting and unoriginal. Very basic spooky tales to tell your friends. The latter one however did pique my interest, I’ll admit. That one did have a bit more creative liberties to be passed around so much.

 Whatever, I digress. This place is a place for boots. The foliage is thick and unforgiving, prickly and easy to trip. Trash and litter was blown or thrown here. The place permeated urine and waste, squatters must be on the land. This was a sure fine place to hid the animals. Whether it be its bones, flesh or even both, it was most certainly an acceptable spot for it to be hidden and the smell of rot would mix right in with the other foul smells that liberated here. Disgusting, absolutely horrendous. Anyway, I went too far today. I got really mad, angry, pissed, preserved; she was just so irritable. I hit her too hard. She stopped breathing. Whore. I hate her so much, and her ugly stupid face. Her fat-ass short body. Repulsive, she was so fake, artificial and mean. Rude little bitch. It’s sad, I’m barely taller than her, and I’m only a mere 5ft. She must’ve been at my mother’s height; 4’11.

 Well, that why I was my trusty rubber rain boots, my lengthy rubber gloves, my ugly panda mask. There was a legend about the well in the abandoned garden. I think the last one might have spawned from all the bones…

* * *

**Initially written on 2-23-2018**

**Addition date(s) I worked on this: 2-24-2018,**

 

**Written in me 2nd writing notebook. :3 The first line was from a site called Random First Line Prompts. The note I wrote on the top of the page in pencil was:**

I got 1st line from Random First Line Prompts

**I have 3 small other notes in pencil on the last page (again, on the top part), but I won’t write it down. Basically the narrator is female and the facts with the heights are true to me and my mother’s. The girl that she killed is based off someone I knew in 10th grade. I didn’t hate her, I just wasn’t the fondest of her and… Well, for a better lack of terms I just needed someone to envision for the human victim. This is the narrator’s first human kill by the way.**

**I really do like this one. ^w^**


End file.
